


Kinktober '19

by marquis1305



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Distant/Distracted sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Uniforms, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: My submissions to the kinktober 2019 challenge. All stories are Bucky x Reader, Steve x Reader, or Stucky x Reader. One shots (some may be interconnected.)





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents:**

  1. Deep-Throating
  2. Begging
  3. Knife Play
  4. Spit-roasting
  5. Sadism/Masochism
  6. Daddy kink
  7. Praise-kink
  8. Hate-fucking/Angry Sex
  9. Bondage
  10. Hair-pulling
  11. Sounding
  12. Costume
  13. Distant/Distracted Sex 
  14. Cunnilingus
  15. Uniforms
  16. Body Worship
  17. Orgasm Denial
  18. Role Reversal
  19. Public/Cock-Warming
  20. Dirty talk
  21. Suspension
  22. Threesome (or more)
  23. Shibari | Size Difference
  24. Pegging
  25. Tickling
  26. Smiles/Laughter | Toys
  27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism
  28. Stripping/Striptease
  29. Sleepy Sex
  30. Swallowing
  31. Any combination of the above!


	2. Deep-Throating [Bucky x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a single thing in the car right home, Bucky is all too happy to give it to you.

“Fuck, Doll!”

The gentle grip in your hair tightened momentarily, feeling the way his thighs flexed beneath your grip. All of it causing a gentle hum to resonate through your throat. 

“Shit!” He sucked into another breath through his teeth. Then let out a slow growl. “Keep that up and we’ll be over before we get started sweetheart.” 

You smirk up at him as well as you can with his cock filling your mouth, sitting just at the edge of your throat. Threatening to gag you if he moved too much. Meeting the icy blue of his gaze, and watching how he burned for you. His fingers slowly petting through your hair once more before you had to swallow around him. Taking a slow and shaky breath through your nose. Then pushed yourself further. 

Reveling in the low moan that you drew from his lips as his brow furrowed. Feeling the pressure of his thick length finally slipping down your throat. Pressing forward until your lips are wrapped around the base. Swallowing about him once more to help adjust to the stretch. Hearing his low and shaky curse. 

Waiting a single moment before tapping his thigh twice. Your signal that he was okay to move. You didn’t have to look up to know that Bucky was licking at dry lips, sucking them gently as he wrapped your hair into his fist. Creating a makeshift pony tail. 

Feeling as he flexed before he drew back his hips slowly. His cock scraping along the inside of your throat in a way that was exquisitely tortuous. Letting your tongue drag along the vein in a way you knew already drove him crazy. The choked moan above you proving the fact once more. Then suckling gently on the tip of his cock, dipping your tongue into the slit as he finally managed to pull almost all the way out of your wet, warm mouth. 

You glance up once more to see him gazing down at you with something akin to awe, the pure adoration that Bucky felt for you in that moment tinged with a heady lust that tightened the coil in your core. Feeling as you began to soak the lace panties you had worn just for him. 

As if they hadn’t been soaked from the moment that you had started. 

Adjusting your knees slightly on the pillow he had so lovingly laid down for you. Then playing bobbing your head along his cock. Reveling in the hissed breath. 

“Alright Doll, I wanna see the way your throat stretches for me. Need to feel you swallow my cock, feel the way it tightens up… Need you, sweet girl... You ready?”

You give an almost huffed laugh before tapping his thigh twice. 

Which is all the permission that James needs. Pressing the entirety of his length into your mouth once more, using his hold on your hair to keep you in place. Rolling his hips as he begins a slow rhythm. Leaving you groaning about his cock, and gripping tight to his thighs to keep yourself steady. Your legs tightening subconsciously. Attempting to give yourself some sort of friction to match the heady drag of his heavy length across your tongue. 

“Fuck… fucking hell you feel so good. Shit, Doll… I need you so bad. You drive me fucking batty.” James growls, his accent quickly thickening. “Gonna make you feel so good for this, baby. For being such a good girl.” 

The words spilling from his mouth as you feel him begin to tense. Preparing yourself for what you’ve been waiting for since you left the restaurant together. 

He pressed himself to the hilt in your mouth, holding you there as he spilled his seed down your throat. His groan a mix of curses and prayers and your name. Even as he pulled back just enough to let the last of his seed spray over your tongue. Giving you what you had so aptly begged for in his ear on the car ride home. 

_ “I want the taste of you to linger in my mouth for days, James.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the most, wonderful time of the year~  
<3  
This is my very first Kinktober!!! I am super excited for it, and so glad for all the enthusiasm that everyone has showed already! Figured that I would start things off with something of a bang!
> 
> Thank you to @maeveelemora for being the bestest and most darling person, helping to beta and cheer me on!


	3. Begging [Stucky x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe deciding to tease the pair of super soldiers during your workout wasn't your best idea...
> 
> Or was it?

These men were going to be the death of you. 

It wasn’t as though you hadn’t brought this on yourself. After all, you were the one making innuendos all day during training. It was you who pressed just a little too close to Steve just before jogging off to the showers, or pressed your hips up just a touch too long when Bucky had pinned you during hand to hand. 

But how were you to have known they would have turned the tables on you so thoroughly?

And now here you were, wrists tied together with their favorite silk rope, attaching you to the extremely too sturdy headboard of your monstrously sized bed. Your training outfit having already been peeled off and tossed haphazardly to the side. Leaving you in only the panties you had worn beneath them. 

And one of your super soldiers was currently very interested in ruining those panties.

Two of Steve’s fingers gently gliding back and forth over the material. Nothing more than a teasing touch over your slit that already had you squirming in your bonds. Bucky was lounging against the wall, watching the two of you, a soft smirk lingering on his lips. His fist dragging over his cock with no real hurry, content to watch and tease himself as his lover teased you. Meeting your gaze as you glanced to him and winking. 

“How’s she feelin’ Stevie?” He drawled, hissing softly as he twisted his hand over the tip of his cock, making you whine softly. 

A situation absolutely not helped by the gently push of Steve’s fingers against the fabric, barely teasing you with the thought of him pressing them inside you. 

“Absolutely soaked, Buck. Didn’t think she’d be this quick about it.” Steve chuckled darkly, free hand moving to gently guide your chin until you were looking at him once more. “Now sweetheart, I think there was something you had said earlier… What was it again?”

“Steve, come on. Seriously.” You groan softly as he brushed his thumb with a feather light touch over your clit. Refusing to give you the friction that you needed. 

“I think she was sayin’ something along the lines of us beggin’ for it. Wasn’t that it?” You glance to Bucky with his words, only to be reminded with a gentle tap on your chin from Steve’s forefinger.

“Pay attention sweetheart. Eyes on me.” He leaned over to press the briefest of kisses to your lips.

“Steve, please. Kiss me, touch me. Anything more than this.” Whining softly as he pulled away once more. 

“Buck?” 

Bucky chuckled as he moved off from the wall. Prowling towards you. You could only see him from your peripherals. Keeping your gaze on Steve. Groaning softly as he pressed his fingers harder to your clit. 

Bucky came to kneel at the side of the bed. Aiming his cock towards you, then beginning his strokes once more. “Think you can beg better than that Doll. Tell us how you want it.”

Huffing, you turned your head towards him. Eyeing his length before looking between both of their faces. They were serious about this. 

And you were about three seconds away from imploding if they kept teasing you. 

“Please. Fucking please. Please I need you both so bad.” Your voice hitching as Steve starting to circle his fingers about your entrance. The fabric keeping his fingers from entering you starting to drive you wild. Bucky’s languid strokes of his cock taunting you so close to your mouth. “Steve, James. Come on babies, let me feel you. Anything, please anything more than this.”

Steve chuckled darkly as he finally pressed his fingers into your eager cunt. Dipping the fabric inside you until it was soaked. “That’s it baby girl. Make us feel how badly you need us. Teasing isn’t nice, is it?”

“Keep begging so pretty for us. Can’t wait to have your lips around my cock. Feel you suck like it’s everything you need, Doll.”

“Fuck, just like that Steve, please.” The words slipping from your lips even as your arched your neck to try bringing Bucky closer to you. 

The two were silent for several moments before the sound of your panties being shredded ripped through the air. “Gods yes, fucking take me.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.” Steve’s voice rumbled as he leaned over your body. Face burying itself between your thighs. You nearly screamed at the way that his tongue swirled over your clit. He was far too good at this. They both were. Fucking Gods among men. 

Bucky ran his fingers through your hair, smirking down at your. “Open your mouth Doll.” Waiting for your lips to part before barely feeding his cock between them. Giving you only the lip to suckle on wantonly. Reveling in his groan as you dipped your tongue into the slit. “Just like that. Make me feel how bad you need us. Just cause you can’t talk, doesn’t mean you get to stop begging.”

Your eyes went wide before catching onto the game. One leg moving to hook onto Steve’s shoulder, digging your heel into the shoulder blade to try forcing him closer. Feeling as he started to plunder his tongue into you in response, sending shivers down your spine. Arching your neck further to begin bobbing up and down Bucky’s cock with almost reckless abandon. Lathering over him with your tongue. Trying to feel every inch of what he was giving you. 

Feeling as both their grips tightened. Steve’s fingers bruising into your thigh, rocking your hips against his face, free hand slipping first one, and then a second finger into your aching cunt. 

The hand in your hair pulling almost to the point of pain. Though Bucky was careful to let you continue to set your own pace. Keeping himself from rocking into your mouth. 

You obviously hadn’t earned that yet. 

You fully intended to. 

Shuffling closer to Bucky, lifting up onto your elbows to give yourself more control. To give more of yourself to him. Even as you felt yourself tighten about Steve’s fingers as they fucked harder into you. Whining around the cock in your mouth before taking a sharp breath, swallowing Bucky as far as you could take him. Then moaning sharply as Steve pulled back his face. 

Only to replace his fingers with his cock. 

The feeling of being so thoroughly filled only making you all the more desperate. Pulling back from Bucky and taking his length in your hand. Sucking in several choked breaths as your pumped your fist over his cock. 

“Fuck yes! Please. Oh please may I cum. Please.. Fuck I’m so close. Gods I need this. Please. Shit… Bucky! Steve!” 

They both shared a look, then a nod. 

“Cum for us sweetheart.”

“Fucking cum, baby doll.”

Your body arched up with the order. Electricity running through your veins as your vision ran suddenly white. Every nerve in your body beginning to sing. The scream you had meant to release caught and silent in your throat. 

Then falling back against the pillows, panting and shivering. 

“Good girl… now.... Beg for us to fill you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this chapter is so late tonight! I had the toughest time working on it this week, and ended up putting it off until the last second. I'm actually really happy with how it turned out in the end, and I hope that everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Feel free to reach out in the comments or on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites!


	4. Knifeplay [Bucky x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were brought out on a mission with the resident supersoldiers. Things take an unexpected turn when you don't properly check your surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MC for this is my Enhanced!Reader from my Silk and Steel series.

It had all started with the mission. Sure, you had run missions with Rogers and Barnes before. Your ability to enhance their own abilities was almost invaluable, not that you really enjoyed missions quite so thoroughly as they did. 

For you they were work.

But for Bucky and Steve, it was a part of their blood. Even when you could see the toll it took on Steve once the day was done. The way he bore his responsibility as a weight upon his shoulders. 

But for Bucky. A man constantly at war with himself found something of a zen upon the battle field. You wonder if it's because it's the only straightforward thing in his life. 

You shadowed behind them, keeping far enough behind the fight that you weren’t placed in danger. Letting your ability flow into both men, boosting their strength and endurance beyond even what super soldier’s could usually boast. Carefully working through the shadows, avoiding the bruised and broken bodies left as casualties of this fight. Taking a breath as you passed a door, eyes shifting over the hallway ahead of you, fingering the knife holstered at your thigh. 

Not expecting a hand to shoot out from the doorway and yank you into the room. Another hand coming up to cover your mouth, keeping you from screaming. Grunting as you were shoved into the door, and hearing it click shut behind you. 

“Shh Doll. Just me.” Bucky leaned in close, growling the words into your ear. Pressing himself against your front. Half rolling into the motion. “Gotta keep quiet for me, love. Need you. Too hyped up.” 

Trailing his hand down your arm, raising goosebumps along your skin beneath your shirt. Ignoring the mumbled words that came from behind his hand. 

“Can’t let Stevie hear you. He’s just ahead. Doing a final sweep. Told him I thought I saw something in here. He won’t check for awhile.” Bucky leaned closer to lick a trail against the line of your neck. Making you shiver. 

Feeling as he drew the knife from your holster. “Don’t move, Doll. Don’t need anyone knowing what we did.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. Feeling as he used the tip of the knife to pop open the buttons of your shirt. Then finally lowering his hand from your mouth, pinning you in place with a thigh between your legs. Rocking up against your core with it. 

His hand slipped beneath your blouse, cupping your breast beneath your bra. His thumb teasingly brushing along your nipple. 

Then pushing your bra down enough to let it curl beneath the edge of your breast. Feeling as the strap slipped down your shoulder. And repeating the teasing motion with the edge of the blade. 

You suck in a sharp breath, chest arching up into the touch. 

“You shouldn’t do that sweetheart. Wouldn’t want to accidentally cut you. Can’t blemish such beautiful skin.” Bucky chuckled darkly. Sliding the very tip of the knife down through the valley of your breasts. Dipping it into the cloth of your bra. 

And with a rending sound, cutting straight through it, pulling back just enough for you to see the smirk playing across his lips. “Guess you won’t be needing that anymore.”

“Bucky!” You hiss sharply. Glaring at him. Breath turning heavy as he turned the knife to each of the bra straps, slicing them off with a professional ease. Palming gently at your breast before grabbing the ruined material and tossing it to the floor. 

“Remember Doll, gotta keep quiet. We’re not even close to done yet.” 

He pushed open the material of your shirt, exposing you to the cool air. Letting his gaze drift over you slowly before humming. You swallowed tightly at the purely salacious glint in his eyes. Letting your head roll back as he gently pressed the blade against your throat. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Doll. Love how much you trust me, such a good fuckin’ girl.” 

A moan slipped from your lips with the praise. Rolling your hips against his thigh to create friction. This was the Bucky you loved move. Completely in control. No motion wasted. Everything precise. 

An assassin who wanted nothing more than to ravish you until you were screaming with pleasure. 

Without leaving even the tiniest of cuts, he dragged down the blade against your skin. Leaving goose bumps in its wake. You nearly hum with pleasure. Taking deep and steady breaths. Slowly he puts more pressure into the sweeping strokes. Leaving red and raised lines behind. Just short of carving himself into you. 

Then leaning forward to follow the lines with his tongue. Teasing at the irritated skin. Letting you rock yourself harder against his thigh, riding it with abandon. So close to your own release. 

It wasn’t until he pressed the tip of the knife into your nipple that he had to muffle you once more, hand moving almost lightening fast to cover your mouth. Then leaning further to draw the abused nipple into his mouth. Sucking and biting playfully. Pulling the knife away. 

And pressing it against your covered clit hard enough that he would have drawn blood had it not been protected. 

Making you see stars as your orgasm rolled through you. “Good girl. Such a fuckin’ good girl. Come on, ride it out doll… There you go. Now, let’s get you professional. And when we get home, I’m gonna make you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten crazy hectic! Between doctor visits for a sick Little, and crazy things happening at work. I've fallen behind. Hopefully I can use this weekend to catch up! Thank you all for being patient, I know that Kinktober is all about fun, but I am still really determined to finish it and follow through!


	5. Spitroasting [Stucky x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bucky's birthday, and for his gift you give two pining idiots exactly what they need.

You could see the way Bucky looked at him. The way his eyes always trailed after him, following when he left the room, brightening when he entered. It took you exactly two minutes to figure out that Bucky was in love with Steve, and less time than that to realize that neither of the boys had any clue. 

It took you exactly two weeks to realize that Steve loved Bucky in return. The way that he would avert his gaze whenever the two of you were together. Or the way he woke up before anyone else to avoid the pair of you coming into the common room for breakfast. The fact that his missions so often went haywire if Bucky was so much as threatened. 

Sure, Bucky had never outright said anything about being interested in anyone but you, he was too much of a gentleman for that. Still just a little too old fashioned despite being rather experienced and open minded in the bedroom. You hardly expected him to ever being up the possibility of someone else joining you.

So obviously, that left you to handle the situation.

The first thing was to tell Steve that you were throwing a surprise birthday party for Bucky, something small, intimate, and lacking in the jumping out factor for the paranoid old man. 

It was hardly a lie.

Then there was convincing Bucky to leave your apartment, without you, which was no easy feat. You had convinced Sam to take him out for target practice. 

By which you meant that Sam was the target and Bucky was chucking various objects at him, with you owing one extremely large favor to be paid to the Falcon at a later date. 

And finally everything was set up. You had dinner set to one side, with several place settings to keep Steve from asking any questions. The man himself dressed to the nines in a tuxedo that Nat had picked out. Being your usual partner in crime. 

Your own gown a soft and silvery sparkly number that was cut just to your tastes, your hair styled almost to perfection, in a call to the days of coifs and victory curls. Make up natural, except for the ruby red lips. 

“You look like a dream, Buck’s a lucky man.” Steve moved to accept you in a gentle hug, but you could hear the hesitation in his words. 

“All the more so for having you by his side all these years, Steve. I doubt he would be half so happy if it weren’t for you.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of your head. 

“He should be here soon, did you forget to tell everyone else?”

“No. Part of the surprise, just us and him. Thought he might like to have dinner and desert with his favorite people.” You smile up to him almost apologetically. Patting his cheek before you hear the door begin to open. A bright smile finding your face and you stand side by side with Steve. 

“Happy Birthday Bucky!” You both say at the same time, fondness obvious in both of your voices. 

Bucky blinked for several seconds before turning an almost adorable shade of pink. “You… You didn’t have to do this, either of you.”

“It was all your girl, I promise. I’m just happy to be invited.” And it was that that drew you to smirk softly, moving to pull James into a gentle kiss. “Happy birthday baby.”

“You’re too good to me Doll.” He brushed away a stray hair as he returned the kiss. Then moved to accept a rough hug from the other super soldier. 

Dinner was easy from there, the conversation light. Each of you just honestly enjoying each other’s company in a way that had you thinking you had made the right decision. This was right, for you, for Steve, and definitely for Bucky. 

Slowly, you moved to stand, watching as they each turned their gaze to you. Confusion clear in their expressions. “I’m just going to get the second half of Bucky’s surprise, I’ll be right back.”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do anything more.” You lift a finger to his lips, replacing it with a kiss before winking and pulling away. 

“I wouldn’t be your best girl if I didn’t spoil you on your birthday, now would I? Promise, I’ll be right back.” Smiling gently as you pulled into your bedroom. 

Carefully stripping off the dress. Wearing a set of black lingerie from your favorite store. Feeling the way it accentuated your body. Taking a deep breath to settle your own nerves before striding confidently into the next room. 

Watching with no small amusement as both their gazes shifted to you. Bucky’s flashing darkly while Steve stared on in a mixture of confusion and desire. 

Apparently Bucky wasn’t the only one he had wanted. 

“Now. You boys and I are gonna have a little chat.” You put on your sternest voice, almost as if chastising them. Catching the way they both blushed in time. “You’ve been rather naughty. Pretending for my sake.”

“Doll I-”

“Tsk, no interruptions.” You wave your finger at him tauntingly, then strut your way across the room. Situating yourself on the edge of the table to face them both, legs primly crossed. “I’ve seen how you both are around each other. Bucky, do you love Steve?”

“I- I… I mean… He’s my best friend… My punk.” You smile fondly as he stutters. Then watch as he nods. “Ever since puberty. But that doesn’t.. I mean, Stevie-”

“Steve, do you love Bucky as well?”

“More than I could possibly say.” His voice confident and sure, finally catching on as he caught your approving gaze. Then turning to face Bucky. “I would have told you every day, but back then…”

“Is not now.” You intervene. Reaching forward to place a hand on both their cheeks. “Now you can be together, and there is no one to stop you.”

“And what about you Doll, you know that I love you.” Bucky interjected once more, leaning into your touch. Terrified beneath his steely blue gaze.

“Well, the way I see it, the two of you can have each other… Or you can both have me.”

Their gazes snapped to you all at once. It was almost amusing to watch as the meaning processed through their minds.

And then to see the lust take over.

Bucky and Steve both stood as one. 

It was Steve that spoke first. “Well, then, sweetheart… Why didn’t you lead with that? What do you say, Buck? It’s your birthday, and your present is wrapped up so sweetly for you.”

“Way I see it Stevie, I’ve got two presents to unwrap. Given that the lady has given us permission.”

Both their hands came to explore your body. Steve’s pulling the pins from your hair. Wrapping the tendrils about your fingers to bring you up to meet his lips. Kissing you in a way that stole the very breath from your chest. 

Bucky’s hands seeking out a more familiar path, trailing up your thighs to spread them wide for him. Kneeling beside Steve’s feet as the other man plundered your mouth. Pressing sweet kisses along your thighs. “That’s right sweetheart, we’re taking all you’re willing to give. Being so sweet like this. Offering us so much. Have to make it right by you.” 

You loved Bucky’s mouthiness in the bedroom, but fuck’s sake if the man didn’t drive you crazy by teasing you when he was so close to where you really wanted that mouth. 

A sharp tug to your hair brought your attention back to the man in front of you. “Fucking hell dollface, that mouth of yours is so sweet. I could kiss you like this for days.” Right, so two mouthy super soldiers. “But I think I’ve got better uses for it. Buck?”

Bucky whined softly before he was nodding and getting back to his feet. Pulling you off the table and into his arms. “Grab the pillow Stevie.” 

“Bucky, please, you were so close…”

“I know, Doll. But Stevie seems to have other plans, he’s got his Captain voice going. And I can’t tell you how weak that makes me.” Bucky chuckled softly. Leading you into your living room. Then gently pushing your to your knees, and onto the pillow that Steve had set down for you. 

“Hands and knees sweetheart.” Came Steve’s command. Following it was so simple, so easy, you wonder if it would be like this every time. Now that this was obviously not going to be a one time thing. The flood gates had opened. Steve came to stand at your front. Working the zipper of his pants and taking himself into his hand. “Bucky, you get the place of honor, is your birthday after all.” Chuckling darkly. 

You watched Bucky move until he was out of sight, though he trailed a hand along your side to let you know where he was. Feeling as he kneeled behind you, his knees pushing your own wider. A finger trailing between the cheeks of your ass and pulling aside the material of your underwear. “Fuck she’s soaking for us. How long have you been teasing yourself, Doll, thinking of havin’ us both?”

“Since I first realized you were both in love with each other.” You moan softly as he dips the finger within you, quickly adding a second to help stretch you out for him.

“Fucking hell, Sweetheart, must have driven you crazy.” Your gaze moves back to Steve, to the cock he now is fisting in front of you. Making your mouth water with how beautiful it was. Slightly thinner than Bucky’s, but definitely longer. “Mouth open, sweetheart, and I can give you a taste.” 

You turn your mouth into a perfect circle. Letting him push just the head in. Feeling as both his hands fist into your hair. “Need to fuck that perfect mouth, you gonna let me?” You hum your assent, sucking and swirling your tongue over the tip, rewarded with a soft hiss from above you. Then feeling as Steve started to gently rock his length over your tongue. Pressing further forward with every thrust. 

Bucky groaned loudly at the sight, suddenly less interested in stretching you, and more with filling you as quickly as he possibly could. Lining himself up, and then thrusting into you all at once, pressing himself to the hilt with a low curse. “Fuck Doll. Every time.” 

Grunting as he dragged his cock back out of your tight core. Then pressing all the way in once more. Needing to feel every inch of you with every thrust. 

Compared to the way Steve was still teasing you with his cock, it felt heavenly. Moaning around Steve where he pressed into your mouth once more. “Shit… Make her do that again, Buck.” This time pressing his hips forward without stop, pushing deep into your throat as Bucky slammed his cock into you, hitting hard against you g-spot as he did. The moan louder and more like a muffled scream around Steve’s length. 

You felt as the two shifted, leaning further over you. Steve releasing one hand from your hair. 

And then you could hear them kissing. Feel the way that their rhythm began to even out. Using and worshipping you between them as they finally found each other in a way that had never before been allowed. Dragging you with them into this madness filled with lust. 

It felt like forever before they were breaking apart once more. Their hands finding your hips and hair. Thrusting into you with wild groans. Filling every inch of you. Their words mumbled and overlapping, lost in their heated need. 

And yet you understood every last bit of it. 

They loved you. They needed you. They wanted you. And fuck if you weren’t driving them crazy right back. 

Feeling as first one, then the other lost themselves to you. Their cum hot and overwhelming as they burst within you. Triggering your own orgasm. Screaming it around Steve’s cock, tightening beyond belief around Bucky’s. 

And finally, the three of you collapsed into a sweaty, cuddled, heap. Bucky chuckling weakly. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apparently my gift to you is two thousand words of smut and love, in apology for running so far behind with everything~
> 
> I am loving everyone's comments for this, and it has gotten so much attention! I am gonna keep plucking away at it, because I am bound and determined to get all of these up for you!


	6. Sadism/Masochism [Steve x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You willing give yourself over to Steve, and in return, he makes you sing

“What are your colors sweet girl?”

“Green for good, yellow if I need to slow down, and red to stop.” You kneel before him, blindfolded. Your hands crossed together in front of you. You could feel him walking in a circle, stalking you. His perfect little prey. His good sweet girl.

“Good girl. Now, we’re going to start with something light. Just a little bit of the crop. You don’t have to count this time, sweet girl. Just feel it.” 

You take a deep breath, letting the sound of his voice wash over you. Here, he wasn’t Captain America, here he didn’t have hundreds of lives resting on his shoulders. 

Only you. And what you gave to him. 

Your pleasure, your pain, your everything. Here he surrendered his heart to you, and here you surrendered your body to him.

It was with those thoughts that you felt the first taps. Light, easy, teasing. Telling you to expect more. You felt the shivers, the want to move your hands. 

They move and the scene was stopped. That was the rule. A failsafe for if you lost your words in subspace. 

The hits started to come harder, the taps sparking along your nerves, making them sing. Breath deepening in your chest. Finding the peace that comes with the softest edge of pain. 

And then it stops. Leaving you feeling wired. “Good girl. Such a good girl for me. Don’t even flinch with that one any more. Alright, Doll. Are you ready for the flogger? We can use that until you’re feeling up to the cat’o’nine.”

“Yes, Steve.” The smile coming to turn the edge of your lips. Feeling as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

You let out a breath before he started. 

The flogger was a heavier feeling. Matching your heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. He was in excellent control. The hits strong enough to almost steal your breath, but never too much. Feeling the way that your skin was starting to sting beneath it. The flogger brought all the blood rushing to the surface. 

Every inch of you was swimming in endorphins. Almost high on the pain that echoed through your very soul. Steve had a way of carving himself into you, scooping out every other thing and pouring himself into each and every crevice. 

Making you new, over and over and over again. With every hit. With every hurt. 

And you loved every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter than usual, but for me this one is a lot more personal. I've been part of the bdsm community for going on six years now. And honestly, the rush of floggers is probably always gonna be one of my favorite experiences. Hopefully I was able to capture it here.


	7. Daddy Kink [Bucky x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discovers a new kink, and you pay the price for your slip ups... Not that you really mind.

The first time you said it, it had simply slipped out. 

You were wrapped up in James’ arms, feeling the way that he thrust into you slowly, drawing you further and further towards your own edge. One hand pressed to your chest, holding you up against him, a finger trailing teasingly along your throat. Fingers of the other hand toying about your entrance, and flicking expertly over your clit. Kneeling behind you and controlling every movement, every thrust, pulling each and every gasp with practiced attention. 

Until. 

“Daddy…” 

The word had barely been an escaped breath, a sigh that slipped past your lips while your mind was buzzing with a subtle pleasure. 

Bucky had paused in his motions for just a moment, almost too quickly for you to catch, before he was bending you all the way over. Shoving your face into the mattress while catching your arms behind your back, grip almost tight enough to bruise on your wrists, and driving his cock into you with a fury he rarely released. Feeling the way he dragged his entire length from you only to snap his hips forward. Filling you again and again with every thrust. 

Listening to the super soldier snarl out his release as he filled you to the brim, grinding your cunt against his pelvis while he emptied himself within you. That had been the final straw, sending you screaming and shaking beneath him. 

It had been one of the best orgasms of your life. 

The second time had been an accident. 

A momentary lapse in judgement while on a mission. James barking orders across the field. Leading your team with the sort of confidence that made you squirm. Trying to ignore the way his body moved, or the glint of the knife he used as expertly as he used your body. Feeling your panties growing damper still at the raw power that he exuded at all times in a fight. 

“I said did you hear me! Agent, respond!” Your coms crackling to life once more as you swallowed and nodded. 

“Yes Daddy.” Snapping your mouth shut all at once, and thanking whatever gods would listen that you were on private comes. “Sir- Yes sir! On my way.” Snapping back the assurance and hoping that he didn’t catch the slip. Or that he thought it was static or some other sort of nonsense caught by the coms. 

You didn’t catch the way his gaze lingered on you as you ran to your position. Or the sly smirk playing on his lips. The way he seemed to fall quiet for the rest of the mission. 

The next time, you screamed it. 

Bent over his knee, your tactical pants pulled down around your ankles. Your shirt used as a makeshift tie, pulling your arms up and over your head, tangling them there and leaving you defenseless. 

Your ass quickly turning a bright red as Bucky brought down his hand once more. Listening to the way the sound echoed about the room of your safe house. Taking in a shaky breath as he started to rub gently over the irritated skin. “You ready to own up to it yet? That shit you pulled on the field was unprofessional… but I want you to tell me, what did you call me?”

“No- nothing. It was nothing… Bucky…” Whining softly as you tried to squirm from under his hold. Never enough to actually get away, not when you knew that this was what you had been wanting. But feeling your gut begin to curl with a soft anxiety. 

“Alright Doll, I’m gonna give you one more chance.” Bucky smirked, running his hand between your legs. Checking to see how much you needed this. Needed him. “I’m gonna spank you. Either until we hit twenty, you red out, or you tell me what you said. And only one of those is gonna end with any sort of release for you, Sweetheart.” 

Humming to himself as he lifted his hand, just enough to swing it sharply against your core. Making you gasp and call out. “One.” 

Whining once more as you waited out the next strike. This one swifter, harder. “Two.”

Biting your lip barely kept you from screaming on the next strike, focused directly onto your clit. Trying to push yourself into his leg and away from his hand. “Three.”

The fourth strike broke you, screaming all at once. “Daddy! Daddy please! Please…” 

It was less than half a second before Bucky was scooping you into his arms, curling you against his chest. “There we go. My sweet girl. My little princess. That was all Daddy wanted from you. Such a good girl, you took that so well.” His hands moving to release your arms of the shirt that had held them. Tossing it to the side, then making quick work of your boots and pants. Leaving you naked in his lap. A hand moving to brush through your hair as he kissed away the tears. “Don’t keep secrets from your Daddy, it isn’t nice baby girl. If this was what you wanted, you know that I’m more than happy to give it to you...”

You sniffled softly, burying your face into the crook of his neck. Clinging to his shirt. “Yes Daddy, I know. I’m sorry… But… Please…”

Bucky smiled, pressing a softer kiss to your lips nodding. Then lowering his hand to between your legs once more, shifting them just open enough to give access to your core. Rocking his hips ever so gently against your ass, to let you feel how hard you had made him. Softly drawing his fingers in slow circles around your clit. Teasing you. Helping you relax. Feeling as he slowly drew a gentle orgasm from your body. 

And then another. 

And another. Leaving you trembling and sweating in his arms. 

“Alright baby girl, let Daddy get you in a bath. And put some ointment on that ass.” Smiling and pressing gentle kisses to your hair, the man was practically beaming. “I love you.”

“I love you too Daddy.”


	8. Praise Kink [Steve x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remind Steve that he is more than Captain America

You had his face in your hand, squeezing softly, your gaze meeting his, nearly drowning in the deep blue. Slowly leaning in to flick your tongue against his lower lip, teasingly drawing him closer. 

“So very good for me. Such a sweet mouth. My sweet man, all mine, isn’t that right baby?”

“Yes love. Only yours.” His words barely an exhaled breath. Making your smile, your free hand dipping deeper into the back of his jeans. Toying with his entrance with the softest of brushes with your finger tips. 

You were sat upon the kitchen counter, wearing nothing but the teddy that Steve had bought you for Valentines. 

That night he had ravaged you for hours, leaving you a messy puddle in his arms by the time the two of you had finally managed to pause long enough to fall asleep. 

But today, today you wanted another side of him. And Steve responded to nothing the way he did to praise, if the hardness trapped and leaking in his jeans was anything to go by. Barely a few words and he was already aching for you. 

“I love you. You are a good man.” Trailing your lips along his jaw, your fingers leading the way until their were cupping the back of his head. “You deserve love, Stevie, deserve the damn world.” Drawing him down to your chest, arching up into his touch as he started to suck kisses against your skin. “Fuck, always so good with your mouth.”

Dipping your finger into the tight ring of muscles, making him buck his hips forward with a groan. “Baby, please…”

“No. Not yet. I want you to know, I want you to hear. This isn’t about Captain America. This isn’t the serum. This is you, your body, your mind, your heart. You are amazing, my love.” You could feel the twitches of his hips that begged to turn into more. The resisted urge to garner more friction with your words. Even as he flicked his tongue over your cloth covered nipples. “So fucking amazing.”

You wet your lips, forcing yourself to focus past the promised haze. “Your hands, Stevie… the hands of a god blessed artist, hands meant to create. To mold and form and shape.” 

Those self same hands trailing blazing lines of pleasure along the outside of your thighs, pushing the Teddy up further, letting it pool around your waist. “The way you love with those hands. How you take such care, always seeking to show your affection.”

You began to pump the finger slowly in and out, Steve already lubed from this morning’s session, before the boys had been called out on a mission. Before he had been called to face yet another threat. To turn himself inside out trying to be the face that the world needed. 

This was why you both needed this. To bring him back from the edge. To toss yourselves over it together. 

And yet it didn’t matter what he had done earlier, he was always tight enough to make him groan as you stretched him playfully. Slowly pressing another finger. “How you take us. How easily you give over your trust and your heart to the people you love.” You press a kiss to the soft skin just beneath his jaw. Nipping at it teasingly. “How you feel around my fingers. It drives me crazy baby, so fucking good for me, letting me in.”

“Doll, my girl… Need more, please.” He whined, rutting gently against your center. His jeans growing damp with your slick. 

“Go ahead baby.”

“Fuck.” His hands jerked away from your skin, half ripping off his jeans in his need for you. Palming his hard cock for a moment before guiding it to you. Filling you in one languid thrust, another curse lingering on his lips as his brow knit. 

“And this… Fuck you are so perfect. You fill me so wonderfully. Fuck Stevie, baby, fuck me… Take me, make love to me.” Leaning back so you could meet his gaze once more. Meet the warmth there, the adoration. Feeling as he fucked himself into you, and then back onto your fingers. Groaning and letting out huffed breaths through his nose. 

You press another finger in beside the first two, and he grunts out a breath as though it had been punched out of him. Panting as though he had never taken the serum. Never quite able to catch his breath. His thrusts never losing their rhythm, the slow push and pull out of your silky hot core. Filling you to the brim with every press inward. 

“Baby… please… please please please.”

“Cum in me, Steve. Fill me up. You are so good, so amazing, my love, my only.”

“Mine.” He growled the word as he pressed himself completely into you, burying his face against your neck to let out hot breaths against your skin. Letting you pump your fingers into him to match the twitches of his cock as he rode out his pleasure. “Mine, my love, my wife, my only.”

“You are my good man.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always available on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites. This is officially my highest hit work! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying it, slow coming as it has been.


	9. Hate Fucking/Angry Sex [Stucky x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ruined relationship with one of the soldier's, an attempted date with another, things start to get a little sticky.

It had been months since things had ended with Bucky. Significantly less time since you had started to flirt with his best friend. 

It wasn’t as though it had been entirely your fault. You and Steve just always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Sent on missions together, lounging in the movie room, working out in the gym. Your friendship had been easy, even after what had happened between you and Bucky. 

Steve had never blamed you, had always offered you a soft smile and a kind word. 

And maybe you had always carried a torch for him anyways. 

That’s what Bucky had thought at least. The reason for his jealousy, his need to prove himself. It had driven you apart. That he felt he could never be good enough, worthy enough of you. That Steve had it easier, and that had meant you wanted him. 

You had never thought about it until the option was finally presented to you. 

And now you were preparing for your first date, butterflies fluttering about in your stomach. Trying to listen to music to help calm your nerves as you slipped into the outfit you had set aside earlier. 

Maybe that was why you hadn’t heard your door opening. “I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this.” Spite dripping from an all too familiar voice. 

“Bucky!” You half shrieked the words. Arms coming up to try blocking his view of your half dressed state. “Get out! And it’s none of your business anyways!”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Doll.” He waved a hand almost dismissively. Stepping closer to you. “But this is my business. It’s you. And it’s Stevie. And those two things are definitely my business, but they have no business being mixed up.”

“Look James, we had our shot, okay.” You sigh, turned your back to him once more, slipping on the blouse. “It didn’t work out. I know that it wasn’t the easiest break up, but it happened… And we don’t exactly get the chance to go on tinder for dates. Not with the things we have to keep secret. So I don’t have a whole lot of chances to meet people outside the team.”

“But why, Steve? Of all people?” You felt his hand drift over your arm, an achingly familiar gesture. 

“Because, he gets me.”

“Gets you.” Suddenly the softness had disappeared once more. “You mean the way that I had once got you. Fuck, you really are something else.”

You snarl as you turn to face him, putting you chest to chest with the former assassin. “You have no room to judge me, James! After all, wasn’t this your idea in the first place. Telling me to just fuck him and get it out of my system! I wo- 

Whatever else you had intended to say was lost to the press of his lips to yours. The force of the kiss hard enough to clack your teeth together as James worked immediately to dominate it. Forcing your mouth open with his own. Tongue fucking against your own. Growling deep within his chest as his hands found your arms. Crushing you against him. 

And just as suddenly, the sound of a slap echoed through the room, your hand stinging with the power you had managed to put behind it. “You’re a fucking asshole, Barnes!”

“Might be an asshole, doesn’t change the fact that you were just humping against my leg like a bitch in heat, Doll. Doesn’t change that I’ll always be more of a man, be what you fucking need. You think Stevie can give you what you need, can handle all of you?” His gaze blazing down at you before he was moving to bite and suck his way down the column of your neck. Marking you. Making you groan. 

It was true, at some point his leg had found its way between your own. Rocking against you in a way that was driving you to distraction. Drawing short and choked gasps. Your fingers finding their way into his hair, pulling it tight enough to make him snarl against your skin. Teeth suddenly sharp in the joint of your neck. 

His hands letting go of your arms, leaving bruises in their wake, grabbing at your ass and lifting with ease. Your legs wrapping about his hips in an action drawn half between instinct and familiarity. 

Walking to slam you into the wall, grinding his hips into your own. “Can he make you feel like this? Sweet innocent Stevie? Make you fucking beg for it?”

“Buck… Fuck… Fuck…”

“Say it. Fucking say it.”

“Gods, just fuck me already!” You half screamed. Rolling your hips into his, desperately trying to squeeze your legs to force him closer against you, feeling the way he thrust, humping you into the wall. 

“Well, and here I thought you two were over.” 

Steve’s voice made reality crash over you. Eyes going wide and darting to the door. A thousand excuses dying in your throat as you saw the anger dark across his features. Flinching as he slammed the door behind him. 

“Yeah, well someone had to fuck her, she was getting antsy. And since you weren’t doing the job.” Bucky smirked, pressing a kiss to your cheek, an obvious show for his best friend and apparent rival. 

“And what about you?” Steve hummed coming to stand behind Bucky, grabbing his hips and forcing him forward against you, drawing out a sharp gasp. “Seems like you need it just as bad. Thought we had an agreement Buck.”

“She was mine, she still is.”

“And you forget who you belong to, who you’ve always belonged to.” Steve’s hand comes up to Bucky’s hair, yanking back his head almost violently. Dragging a groan from the man pinning you to the wall. Biting over his adam’s apple. “Come on Doll, shut that mouth if you don’t want a cock in it.” 

Your teeth jar with how quickly you shut your mouth at his order. Gaze darting back and forth between the two of them. Then gasping as Steve’s fingers seek out your cunt, slipping between you and Bucky. “Fuck, Buck, she’s soaking.”

“I’m not faring much better here, Stevie. Need something, please.” Bucky whined, suddenly so different from the angry and domineering man who had dragged you down this rabbit hole. Steve only chuckled in response, tightening his grip in Bucky’s hair. Drawing another whine from the soldier’s lips. His other finger’s twisting in the material of your panties, ripping them from your skin with a sharp snap that left your skin red where it had been pulled taunt. Tossing the ruined remnants onto the floor before he was unbuttoning Bucky’s pants, pushing them down just enough for the man’s cock to spring free. “Fuck her then. And after that, us three are going to have a little chat about proper behavior.”

And it was Steve’s hand that was guiding Bucky’s cock into your dripping cunt. Steve who leaned over his best friend to press the gentlest of kisses to your lips. “Have fun Doll, dinner is in ten minutes. And I expect you won’t be late.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit away from me, and has potential for it's own follow up. Always a possibility. As always, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, or reach out to me @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites


End file.
